Detection of the zero/home position of a stepper motor enables accurate position calibration. Detection of this zero/home position typically involves stepper motor stall detection.
The current method of stall detection measures the back-EMF voltage of a motor phase which is not active. The measurement of back-EMF voltage at low speed is difficult and not very accurate. Therefore there is need for a better manner of stepper motor stall detection.